Can't Fix It
by rpchosen16
Summary: When Dimitri was telling Rose that he did not love her anymore, Rose ran off. She runs accidentally out side of the wards, and some of dimitri's not so friendly friends are there. They take her. How is Dimitri going to fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

What if you break the love of your life's heart.

And you can't even fix it.

What if it is your fault that she is going to die.

And you can't fix it.

What if you never said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

And you can't even fix what you said.

When Dimitri is telling Rose, "Love Fades, Mine has", What if she runs out of the church and runs outside the wards were she is quickly knock unconscious by one of Dimitri's Storgi friends.

What actions will Rose do to keep her self alive?

What will Dimirti do to save the love of his life?

What does this strigoi want?

**Ummmm. so awkwardness. Any way i was just reading SB last night and thought of this story. Um i have good plans for this story but i prob. will not continue it if no one likes it... **

**So can you review please? Any review will do :)**

**xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's pov**

I quickly run out of the church. Tears streaming down my face. I just has to run, get away from here. Anywhere he is, I don't want to be. Before I know it, I am at the gates which on top holds the precious wards. The only thing that this world can trust. I look through the gates spaces, freedom looks me right back in the face. But no, I can't leave Lissa again. Not only after she just recovered from my last trip. Not when I am suppost to be her guardian, and protect her. I think about that for a minute. After a while I decided that I will only go out side the wards for a couple minutes, just to clear my head. To figure out what to do about….him. I sigh and open the gate a little and quickly step outside. I look around to see if any one is around me to see what I am doing. Luckily nobody is there. I walk a few more yards out, and think about everything that went on today. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Just then somebody broke my peaceful silence with a loud "Hey!"

Not knowing who it is I yell back "What the hell?" "who are you?"

No response. Only the sound of no-name getting closer.

"Ermmm.." Unknown keeps creeping closer.

I then get angry because he did not answer my questions and because he is disturbing my peace time.

"Who are you?" , looking in the general direction where the voice came from.

A snap of a twig behind me, quickly I spin myself to look in the direction of the snapping. A crunch of a branch in the other direction sends me into the direction where I was before. My stomach starts doing flips now. My stomach then dramatically drops to my feet because I hear a voice behind me.

It croaks out "We were some of Dimitri's friends, before your stupid friend changed him back into a pathetic dhampir."

I feel fear. One because they were monsters, and because I left my stake at the church when I ran dramatically out of it.

I feel a rush of air, and something hard hit my skull, before all I saw was blackness.

**So i am still new to fanfiction and uploading, so i have no idea if this is going to work. Umm so i wrote this while i was watching a movie in school. xD**

**Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

**So, Can you review once again? **

**Review time!**

**xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri's Pov**

I sit staring at the spot, where Rose has just fled from. My Roza. I just ripped her heart out and threw it on the floor. It takes all my will power to not jump from my seat and go chase

after her. But I can't. Not when i did all those terrible things to her. It is safer for her to stay away from me. I love her. With all my heart. I have to punish myself for what i did. BY

keeping myself away from her i will be able to keep her safe. This is what is best for her. After the church service breaks, I just turn and go. Ignoring all the questionable glances I

get. Which no doubt people saw Rose and our little scene. I quickly walk to where i am staying. When i reach my door, there is an envelope taped to my door. Oh Roza. Can't you see

that this is the best for you? I hurt her so much as a Strigoi. I can not believe that she will even come near me. I shudder away all the ugly thoughts that come with being a strigoi. I

quickly rip away the letter from the door, and go inside and flop on the bed and open the letter and begin to read...

**kinda of a cliffhanger xD sorry, this was all i had time to work on it tonight. **

**guess who the letter is from? (ps. it is not from Rose) muhahah**

**thank you for all the people who reviewed! you made my day! :)**

**REVIEW! It makes me type faster (not even kidding)**

**thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**D POV**

_Dimitri-_

_Long time no see old friend. Since you have ignored our previous request to change you back, we have taken matters into our own hands. Say goodbye to your little lover._

_- Gage_

My heart stopped. Gage. He was one of my friends when i was a striogi. I kept ignoring their previous letters, thinking they would stop, but this was getting out of hand.

Wait, what do they mean by "we have taken matters in our own hands". My lover? The only person i love is Rose. And barely anybody knows that we were together.

But wait, i remember faintly about telling them while going on a hunt, that i once loved one of my students. I only called her by her first name, but she is practically

famous in our world. How could I have been so stupid? My breathing was ragged by this time. I ran out of my room, before i even knew what was happening. All i

wanted was to go to her dorm, and see that she was safe. Safe and unhurt. My brain just came to a halt, after that thought processed. Of course she was going to be

hurt. I just told her I did not care about her anymore. How could i be so stupid. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. With that thought running my brain, I

hurried off to her dorm just to see that she was there, safe and sound. Hopefully she does not even notice me outside her dorm. I knock on her door 3 times and wait.

No sound. My heart starts beating faster. I knock again. Still no answer. Maybe she did not even go to her dorm, maybe she was just with Lissa. Hopefully. I still can

not calm my breath down, I keep taking shallow breaths. I look all around for a half and hour, and finally find Lissa sitting down on a couch reading a book.

"Lissa", i call out. She looks up from her book, and smiles. "Hi, what can i do for you?" she asks very shyly. "Have you seen Rose?" Her eyebrows fold together,"No, I

have not seen her since this morning. I thought she was with you." As it is even physically possible, my heart starts beating faster. "Can you call her, and maybe see

where she is?"

"Of course", she says while pulling out her cell phone. She presses one button and she whispers to me, "It is ringing." After 2 more tries, we still could not reach Rose.

"Don't worry, she probably is just hanging around somewhere." But i know that she is not. I looked all around. I could not find her. It was getting late, so i bid Lissa a

goodnight. I headed to the last place i would want her to be. At Adrian's. I run over to his place and knock. He answers after 2 knocks with a jump. "What are you doing

here?" he sneers. "Have you seen Rose?" "Nope, I have not seen her all day." My heart goes straight to my feet. I ask the last thing he could possibly suspect.

"Do you think that you can get into her dreams, and see what's happening with her?" He just looks worriedly at me. I finally choke out, "She may be in trouble."

**aww, i only got 2 reviews last chapter, but i guess i had it coming since the short chapter. xD**

**anyway I kinda made a long one. I am going to update on Monday, sorry for the wait. If i can i'll update this weekend. **

**But anyway, i love reviews :)**

**Also i love to hear what you think is going to happen next xD**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I woke groggily. I Forgot what had it all came zooming back to me. Standing outside the my

stake. Being knock unconscious. I quickly glance around me. I am in a room, with only one candle shining on the floor, to provide

me light. I then look down at myself. Ugh. I was bonded to a chair. Yay for me. I try pulling my hands and feet away from the chair

with no success. I might have even made them tighter. Great, now what am I going to do. I try swatting at the candle on the floor,

but almost made the chair fall to the ground in that process. I check my surroundings to see if there is anything i can use for a

weapon in here. There was not much choice because i only saw a broken pencil on the floor and that stupid candle, which i still

could not reach. So, now i guess i just have to play the waiting game.

An hour or so later, i heard footsteps coming. I quickly debate in my head to either show that i am awake or pretend i am still

unconscious. The second choice won, and i put my head at an uncomfortable level, to make it seem like i was still knocked out.

The footsteps were in the room now, and 2 people walked in.

"God Gage, how hard did you hit her?"

"Pretty hard, but not hard enough to be still knock out."

"You think she's faking?"

"Let's find out." Without even thinking i snap my head up to stare at them. Right in front of me are two male Striogis. Whom i

presume Gage is, has darkish brown hair, almost reaching his ear, and a nasty, sarcastic grin on his face, the other one has

yellowish hair that reaches way past his shoulders, a little to long for my liking. But he has a smaller build then Gage, so i guess he

was a Moroi before he was changed.

"Well, well, well, Miss. Hathaway we finally met face to face."

Oh my gosh. How am i going to get out of this...

**:) so i hope you like it. I tried to put a lot of details in. haha**

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**Review please! I don't want to set a number, but I want to see how many reviews i can get. xD**

**Thanks**

**Review! O:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dpov**

I now stand in a place where i did not think i would stand in a billion years. Adrian's place. I just keep telling myself that this is for Rose. NO matter how much i wanted him

gone. He is laying on a satin couch, reaching out with his mind, to try to reach Rose. I wait nervously. After what seems to be an hour, he finally opens his eyes. I look at him expectantly.

"Well..?", after he just stared at me.

"I could not reach her, i can tell she is blacked out, but her mind will not open up to except me in."

oh crap.

"Do you know anything about this?" I do not meet his eyes and say no, but in my mind i am screaming this is all my fault. I quickly leave the room, but i can tell he is starting to follow me. Oh crap.

"Don't you think we should tell somebody?"

I did not think about that. I start heading to the guardian headquarter. When i reach there, that annoying fool is still following me. He pokes me on my back now.

"Did you do something to her?"

I quickly whip my head back, and scream in his face "No!"

Once again my mind starts screaming at me that i am liar, and i did do something to her. My recent outburst got us some attention from people around us. Adrian starts talking before i can even take a breath. He is not wasting any time.

"Rose is missing."

Gasp go on through out the whole place.

"God, did she run away again."

"Stupid irresponsible girl."

"Did she bring Lissa with her?"

All those thought spread through out the room like wildfire. I get anger that they would expect her to just drop everything and go on a vacation.

"I tried getting into her mind, but she is blacked out, which scares me into thinking she did not just taking a trip", Adrian sneers.

I clear my mouth, eyes snap up to me. I see uncertainty in each and everyone of them. They still do not trust me even though I got restored.

"I have reason to believe that she got taken by Striogi." I say in a semi-confidenced voice.

Whispering start in again. They probably think i am part of the plan.

People start taking actions right away, if they are close, they could attack.

They talk about getting Moroi to safety right away, which is a great choice. But it disturbed Adrian to no end that they did not care that Rose was gone.

They put out a high alert to be ready for an attack. They do not tell me a lot of what they are going to do. They still think i am part of "their plan."

So i just wait on the sidelines waiting for an instruction. Just like a kid waiting to get picked for dodge ball, hoping he will not be the last one picked.

They finally give Adrian and I a little information about whats going on.

"The whole court is on high alert, we highly advise that everybody stay indoors."

We both nod taking in this information.

"We are looking were they are staying, and to see if anybody else was taken."

Good that is a direction that i am happy to go with. But then the fool buts into my mind wondering by saying "What about Rose?"

The guardian seems nervous about this topic.

"Like i said, we are hoping to find where they are currently staying, and hopefully when we find that place, we will find Rose."

Roza, we are trying is all my mind can think.

**Yay! the mission is on. Thank you to all who reviewed, you make me write faster. So now i would like to hear what you would want to happen in this story. xD**

**What will Gage do?**

**What will Rose do?**

**What will Dimitri do?**

**Anyway i love hearing opinions.**

**i love, love, love, love reviews!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rpov**

_Good God how am i going to get out of this..._

"What do you want with me?" I sneer at them, while they are still inspecting every detail from me.

They both just chuckle. Gage whispers to no-name something to low for me to hear and no-name scurries out of the room. Gage then calls after him "Hurry!"

I repeat my question angrier this time,"What do you want with me?"

Gage just stares at me, and opens his mouth and then he closes it again.

"Well...?", I yell.

Gage looks me up and down again then in a low voice he says, "Now i see why Dimitri liked you, you are very very beautiful, with a little spunk."

My eye twitches. If i want compliments, i would wear a short skirt, and get it from guys back at school. I do not need compliments coming from this bastard.

Then my brain registers something. He said Dimitri... He knew Dimitri before he got changed back. Oh crap.

"You still have not answered my question "buddy", what do you want with me?"

Gage sighs and bends down so he is whispering right in my ear. "Revenge."

My brain stops. My blood slows down. I am here because of Dimitri, and something Dimitri did.

I slowly choke out, "What did Dimitri do?" I accidentally make a loud gulp at the end.

"Multiple things. 1. Took out most of the strigoi's staying in Russia. 2. Got changed back into a pathetic dhampir. obey my favors, of changing him back and 4. He just pisses me off sometimes."

Oh my god.

No wonder Dimitri did not "obey" him. This guy was a mad man.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?"

"When Dimitri and i were still allies, we talked about our past pathetic lives."

Stupid move.

He still continued on. "We both laughed about our past mistakes, and how stupid we were trying to kill what we were destined to become. After that we started to talk about past loves. We both were not "ladies men" but we had that one special woman."

His eyes then got all glossy, it looked like he was not here, his mind was somewhere in the past.

"My love was Chrissy. She was a dhampir, when i got changed after a battle. She still stayed dhampir. After i hunted her down and she saw what i was, and i told her how great it was, she wanted to become one."

At this moment his eyes turned into pure hatred. I would be absolutely terrified if those eyes were staring at me. But thankfully he was till staring into space.

"But Chrissy was overheard when she was talking to me about becoming a strigoi, and somebody murdered her. Chrissy was gone."

I know feel awkward, because if this was my friend i would be whispering comforting words, but no, this is my enemy.

"But surprising, Dimitri told me all about you and your teacher-student "relationship."

Thanks so much Dimitri...

"He said you were the love of his life, and he came to Russia to get away from you, i suggested that we went to you and forced you to change, but he refused my offer for some reason."

I was the love of his life... Well I was. He said his love has faded. The agony of his words pierced me again.

"So after he refused my offer to change him back, I took matters into my own hands, and took the next best thing. Now i have to decided what i am going to do with you. He ran his eyes over my body again."

Asshole. Now time to break the news to him about the break up. The pain pierced me yet again.

"Well, sorry to burst your little bubble, but Dimitri does not love me anymore." Crap, my voice cracked when i said that.

His eyes seemed to changed colors. Then a small smile come on his lips.

"No sweet Rose, Dimitri was probably lying to you. When he talked about you his voice turned all lovey-dovey. I punched him in the gut one time because he was talking about you for five minutes." A small chuckle came out of him.

I turn my lips up in disgusted.

Just then no-name came in hold a contained and a white rag.

"Oh thank you for coming so quickly, Hadar." Gage said sarcastically.

Hadar looked at him and sighed. Hadar quickly gave Gage the container and rage, Gage quickly takes them and looks at me.

"What is that?" I quickly say while Gage is putting the blue liquid on the rag.

"This little mixture of mine, it will sedate anyone that even takes a whiff. They will see and feel anything. But they will not be able to move."

He brings the now blue rag to my face. I start struggling, and try to whip my face to all sides, and try not to breath. All the while screaming all the cuss words i ever heard.

I feel my movements get slower and slower, and i know somehow i got a whiff out that in my system.

I now try to move my hands behind my back, and i can't even twitch them.

Both Gage and Hadar smile at me. A smile full of evil.

**:) Yay! a new chapter.**

**I only got 2 reviews last time. Thank you to GopherLov, and Do'v**

**I need more reviews to get inspiration. I even type faster when i get reviews :)**

**Review! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rpov**

**Ps. I am sorry for the format of this my computer was being difficult. **

I open my eyes groggily. I can tell it's been a long time since i moved, all my joints and bones are stiff. I look around my "prison" to see if anything changed.

Well at least I am alone. No Gage or Hadar in sight. Thank God. I realize i am in like a "box cube place." It is a small room, with it looks like carpeted walls, and just a wooden door.

The candle is still in the middle of the floor, almost melted away. It is my only light source. I look about 2 feet from it. The broken pencil.

That is probably my best chance in getting out of here. If i could loosen up these stupid ropes, i could jump and get the pencil, and when they come in, just stab the pencil into their necks.

It will not kill them, but it sucks to have a pencil in your neck. It should slow them down for a little.

Enough to give my at least a head start, so i could find my new weapon. Okay, one step at a time Rose.

I should try to loosen the ropes, and maybe if they show up, get more information from them. At least know where they taken me, and what their weakness are.

After 20 more minutes of mind babble and no sign of Gage or Hadar, my eyes start to get heavy.

I take in my assets, i will be able to fight better and think more clearly if i was well rested rather than being dead on my feet.

No harm done. I close my eyes, and try to put my neck in a downwards motion without being too uncomfortable. I start to doze off.

When i open my eyes, I can tell I only had a short nap. But the nap was long enough for the candle to go out. I was now in complete and utter darkness.

Great for me. So now i can only hope that Gage and Hadar will come in and refill the candle, or turn on some freaking lights.

Or i will have to rely on my hands and feet and hope i don't trip. I think about all the ways that i could try to get the ropes off my hand and feet.

My first priority is my hands, if i can get them undone, i will surely be able to get the knots out of the ropes near my feet, and free them.

I try to rub the ropes against each other and see what that does. 5 minutes later, i just end up with throbbing wrist.

But that pain is worth it because i have at least a little of wiggle room between my to hands. Before i could barely move them an itch.

Progress ran though my blood. I was closer and closer to freedom.

**Sorry for the extreme shortness but all my finals are coming up, and i wanted your opinion very fast xD**

**So i posted on my profile a poll for this story, if you would vote, then i will posted on whatever wins :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dpov**

I can barely hear myself think over the loud speakers. They keep repeating the same annoying message. "Everybody is recommend to stay

indoors. If for some reason you do have to go outdoors, make sure you have a phone on you, and make sure somebody knows where you are at

all times. You have no need to panic, we just want to be safe." Yeah right. No one would panic after hearing that message. I draw a deep breath in,

and slowly exhale. Truth is, they all should be panicked. There could be a mascaraed tonight. They have me walking around the perimeter,

making sure the wards are in tip-top- shape. At least they trust me enough to do this simple task. Before i got changed, I was in the center of that

meeting, knowing whats going on at all times. But no now i am walking, while all others are checking to make sure everybody is all right, and

trying to get all guardians in the area to come here. As soon as they do that, they set up the master plan for the battle, it is not an if a battle was

going to happen, Its a when the battle is going to happen. I keep strolling along the sidewalk, a little to fast to be relaxing. Once i reach a ward i

would look up, and expect it for a good 2 minutes, before moving on to another one. The last ward i have to check is a good five minute walk. I can

not clear my head, all i can think about is Rose. This is my fault. I should have told somebody as soon as the letters came, or at the very least go

out and kill Gage myself. But, now he has my Roza. My poor Rose. She is a excellent guardian, and a very strong girl, but everybody cracks. My

mind drifts off the the person that took her. Gage, rage surges through my body. Why was i so stupid to tell him about her? I thought if he even

thought about touching her, i would just kill him without even thinking about it. If he even touches a pretty little hair on Rose, i

will kill him slowly, and painfully. That is a promise. Rose, what are they doing to you? Rose, where are you? Roza, I love you...

**Rpov**

I open my eyes slowly, carefully. I look around and saw that somebody has replaced the candle. I am thankful for that because that little light could be the

difference between life and death. I still see my hopeful weapon on the floor. The broken pencil. Well better start and try to escape again. I twist my wrist

back and forth. I get a little more wiggle room, when i hear footsteps coming down. I make myself appear to be bored. Hadar and Gage both walk in and

smile. I just continue to look bored, and uninterested.

"Well, Rose, you seem to acted very well to the sedative." Gage says finally breaks the silence.

I just roll my eyes and yawn. Gage does not seem to like this, he likes victims who are scared of him. Score.

"Now we have to decided what to do with you. I don't really want to change you, because you might be more trouble than good."

Good. Good. Good. think that, that is my worst nightmare to be changed.

"So i might decided just to torture you until you die."

Oh shit.

"But while you are dying slowly, i will make sure Dimitri knows whats going on here."

I am starting to get really annoyed with him.

"Like I said before Dimitri does not love me anymore. He does not care about me. He only looks at me like a fellow guardian."

Gage lifts his arm over his head and brings it down to my cheek with a loud smack. He only says in a low voice, "Stop lieing."

I now feel about 2 tablespoons on blood filling my mouth. I spit the blood on the floor, aiming for Gage's shoes. I lightly run my tongue along my teeth to

make sure he did not crack one. Thankful he did not. But my cheek was now throbbing, and probably really red, with a mark that looks like a hand.

"What is your problem? Oh right you are a psychopath." If i was going down, i was going down with a fight. Hadar now thinks that is disrespecting, and

raises his hand over his head, planning to slap me in the face again. When his hand is close to me, i spit on it. The spit is bloody and looks gross. Ha.

The hit still goes though and i get another slap in the cheek. I hate people. With one last punch in the eye that is probably going to leave a black eye.

Hadar pulls a camera out from his coats, and takes a picture of me. I do not smile. I just have a emotionless face on. With the picture taken, Gage

mutters"this will be sent to Dimitri." He chuckles under his breath.

They both briskly leave the room. Thank God. I try to spit out all the blood in my mouth, and try to clean it with very little success. Now what?

I try again to loosen the ropes, but my mind keeps drifting off to what Gage said. "This will be sent to Dimitri." What did he mean?

Was he going to send the picture of me bruised and bleeding to Dimitri? That's just great, Send a picture to a person that hates me, with me being weak in the

picture. What is he doing now? Does he even know i am gone? What about Lissa? How is she? With questions flying through my head, i drift off to sleep,

bruised and bleeding.

**Uh-Oh. Rose is going to get hurt and Dimitri is going to see her hurt. O.o**

**Thanks for all who reviewed!**

**Suggestions are welcome, i would like to see how you think it is going to turn out :)**

**Review! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dpov**

I aimlessly walk. I have no where to go. I am so on edge i might collapse any minute. An idea sprang to my mind. Adrian. I

wonder if he got hold of Rose. Surely she could have not been knocked out for this she is dead my mind keeps whispering

to.I have to keep those thoughts at bay, she could not be dead, she couldn't be. I quickly walk up the steps two at a time,

until i reached where Adrian was staying. I make a strong and sturdy knock. I was about to knock again, when a very tired

looking Adrian answered the door with a grunt. I could smell beer coming off him faintly. I realize he is waiting for

me to make the first move, so I quietly asked the question that was nagging on my mind.

"Did you reach her?"

Adrian justs stares at me. I was about to ask again, when in a gruff voice he said "I only keep getting brief flashes from her

is very hard to find out when she is asleep. Most times she is unconscious."

The first sentence brought a little joy to me. At least i know she is still alive. But my mood kept getting grimmer as he went

on. Then the anger of just losing Rose just snapped out from me.

"Do you think you could have reached her any better if you weren't drinking?"

A dark look came across his face. The darkness is getting to him.

"This is probably all your fault. If you have not came back, she would be here safe and happy."

That stuck home. I was going to raise my fist, and punch this jerk in the face, when he quickly shut the door. Right in my

face. I take a deep breath and run my hands over my face. Deep breath. If you attack him, that will make people believe that

you still have not changed, and that will defiantly not help you find Rose. I quickly walk over to my room, thinking that being

by myself will help me just.. clear my head. I reach my door and a letter is tape to it. Not again. Last time there was a letter

taped to my door, i realize my Roza was gone. This letter seems to be bigger and wider than the other letter. I quickly rip it

off, and look around to see if anyone was in the hallway. It was completely empty. I open my door and flop on the bed. Take

deep breath. It could not be as bad as the letter last time. With that thought on my mind, i open the letter quickly and pull

out a letter. It was just a short note to my surprise.

_Thought you would like to see what your Roza is up to. _

What could that possibly mean? I read the letter again, and it still does not make sense. Then i look back in the envelope.

There is something I missed in it. I look closely and see that it it is a white think paper. I lift it and turn it over in my hands. I

gasp, and feel like i have been punched in the stomach. It is a picture of my roza. Bloody. Looking hurt, and desperate. My

heart has been just ripped out. I am going to kill who ever done this. Then a thought occurred to me. I keep getting these

notes inside the wards. Somebody most be working on the inside. But who? Who would want to work with one of

these monsters?

Well all i know is that i am going to tear that person's heart out. Literally.

**Rpov **

Now what..? I am feel sore, and i need a shower to get all this blood off me. But i could only dream off that now. Gage and

Hadar left me alone after two more punches to the face. God i still have no idea what i am going to do. I start again on my

hands trying to work on the ropes. If i have two more sessions like this with the rope then i should be done, and able to get

my hands free. While i am working on it, my mind drifts off to Lissa. I wonder how she is. Oh wait. God i am such an idiot

sometimes. I forgot that i have a bond with her. Smiling to myself, i easily slip inside her head. She is in her room with

Christan with the doors locked. At first i think they are going to start making out, so i brace myself to rip out of her head at

first glance. But no, they just sit on the bed talking. Lissa's feelings are panicked. I wonder why. But as soon as that thought

went through my head, i overhear the message that keeps replaying in her mind."Everybody is recommend to stay indoors.

If for some reason you do have to go outdoors, make sure you have a phone on you, and make sure somebody

knows where you are at all times. You have no need to panic, we just want to be safe." What the. They must have found

out that Gage and Hadar took me.

I went picking though Lissa's mind and found out that she still does not know i am missing. Wow. They don't even tell my

bond mate that i am missing. Then i realize that the guardians probably do not want everyone to be panic and crazy. Lissa

and Christan's conversation bursted my mind bubble when they started talking about me. "I wonder where Rose is, i have

not seen her all day. Did you?", Finally Lissa realizes something is up. "I have not seen her either,she is probably in her

room, or with all the other guardians trying to figure out who did this." Stupid Gage and Hadar. Just then a knock came at

the door. Lissa bounced of the bed in a millisecond and goes to answer the door. As she opens it, all my thoughts skid to a

stop because standing right outside her door is my Russian god. Or what used to be my Russian god, i thought sourly. His

eyes looked panic, and i wonder if he even knows i am missing. Probably not. He does not care if i live or die. That sends a

sharp pain though out my body. Dimitri opens his moth and closes it again. Lissa is looking at him, waiting.

Dimitri finally manages to choke out, "strigoi took rose."

**So thank you for all who reviewed again. **

**So i might not update next week, cause i am going out of state, but maybe if i get enough reviews and i have enough internet time i might xD**

**REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rpov**

I am shocked, just like everybody else in the room. Through Lissa's ears i can hear intakes of

breaths. I can't believe Dimitri just said that, He knew? What is he doing about it? Just then Lissa

makes her brain start working again, she puts the pieces together. "When did they take her? Where

did they take her? Is that why that stupid message keeps playing? Do they think we are going to be

attacked?" Dimitri flinches and starts to form his answer in his mind. He finally opens his mouth and

starts to answer the questions, in the order that they were asked. He chooses his words very

carefully and says, "we don't know when they exactly...took her, and we also do not know where

she is, but i swear to you, we will find her." He clears his throat and continues, "That message is

playing to just... to take precautions, if they come back." Lissa and Chrisantin process this

information. Lissa's emotions are all over the place. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. She quickly stands up,

"We have to go find her." Out of the conner of Lissa's eye i see Christan quickly nod his head and

stand up. So Sparky is actually going to try to help me. I would like them to save me, but not if

Lissa is in danger. I would die if she got hurt because of me. I was her guardian, i am going to

protect her, not the other way around. They all exit the room, quietly and quickly. They start

heading towards... I can not see through her eyes anymore because i am violently shaken back to

my reality. I look through blurry eyes to the face of Hadar. I blink quickly a few times to clean my

eyes. I look behind him trying to spot Gage. Hadar is usually always in the room with Gage, and he

always does errands for him. He stands in the back and just watches, barely speaking a word. But i

realize i am in a room alone with him. I gulp quietly. Hadar just stares at my face, and snaps at me,

"What happened to you just then? It looked like you were not even in your body. I called your name

a few times too." He spit on me while he was talking. I do not even know if he noticed though. He

waits, obviously waiting for a response. I quickly go over what i am going to say in my mind, even

though it is going to hurt. "None of your business." He looks like he is going to hit me again, and i

close my eyes waiting for the pain... but it does not come. I carefully peak through my eyelashes

and see that he is just staring at me. Not at my face, but more at my torso section. Crap. I finally

open my eyes fully, and wait for him to talking again, because i am not talking. After a 3 minute

stare down, i finally got annoyed, and say, "so where is your more talkative twin?" He blinks. "He is

not here for the moment." Fear shoots through me. Could he be going after Lissa? Going back? No.

He would not be that stupid. He knows that there will be tons of guardians on him, even if he is

within a mile of that place. Hopefully. "I came here to feed." Say what? Oh god no. This can't be

happening. "Your blood is so sweet, i barely could stand it when Gage hit you and you started to

bleed. Gage would disapprove of this, so i did it when he is away." Disapprove of this? What is he

going to do? My answer was then found when he flashed his fangs, and bit deeply into my skin,

where my neck meets my shoulder. It only hurt for an instant, when then all i could think about was

how high i am, and how all my worries seem to disappear. It seemed to be going on a long time, but

I could not tell exactly. Next thing i knew, Hadar was being ripped from my neck and his fangs tore

my neck while being thrown backwards. I quickly try to regain some common sense, and to see

what was happening, it did not get better that much. But i look up to see Gage standing over me in

crap. He turns and seems furious with Hadar, "What did i tell you?", Gage starts yelling

over Hadar, while Hadar stands up. They get into a full blown fight. "You are not the boss of me, I

am more powerful than you, and i can do anything i want." Hadar shoves Gage. Oh god. This is

going to end badly. Gage regains his foot steps, and tackles Hadar to the ground. "You are nothing.

You would be dead, if you did not have me. You are so stupid sometimes. I wanted to feed off of her

too, but i did not. It is not part of the plan." Gage jumps to his feet and walks over to me. "Well little

Rosie, what are we going to do with you now?" Okay, i am done with them. "First, don't call me

Rosie. Second, get away from me. And thirdly, Let me out of here.", my words slurring a little. Gage

keeps staring at my neck, the place where Hadar just bit me. I hope he is not hungry too. I would

never get out of here then. Crap. But thankfully, he turns on his heel and shoves out Hadar out the

door, and glances back at me and says one word. "No." He walks out. My head is clearing a little,

at least the bite as not as long as i thought it was. But i could still feel the blood dripping down my

shirt and soaking in. I make a hard pull on my ropes and i can definitely move them around freely.

Haha. That's right bitches, I'm getting out of here.

**Eeeppp. I am sorry :'( I stayed out of town longer than i was planning too... **

**Hopefully you like it, and now are planning to review. **

**Reviews make me write so much faster and longer**

**REVIEW xD**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Vampire Academy :P

**Rpov**

After i tear the stupid ropes off my hands, and start looking around, taking in my surroundings.

So I have a pencil and a lamp that's half out. Great. But i had to think positive I was going to get

out of this. I slowly pick up he pencil and lamp, i am trying to listen to any signs that could be

of Gage or Hadar. I still fail to hear any. I peep out of the door in my "jail" I still failed to see any

signs of life. Or Un-life. hehe, I laugh at my own stupid joke, even though it is no time to joke.

Okay, Rose focus. I look out and see as almost i am in a basement. A pretty tricked out

basement at that. I look to my right and see a flat screen tv just on the floor. I would not mind

that in my room, and i see a air hockey table on my left. Overall i could live in this basement

and be happy for life. Why was i put in such a crappy room then? ugh. I quickly inspect the

whole basement looking for anything that i can use as a weapon. Nada. Sigh. The pencil is my

best friend at this point. I see a window from the conor of my eye, and head towards it to see if

it is day or night. But it is covered by cardboard and duct tape. Luckily i can quickly peel it off.

Unfortunately for me it is dark. As in night. Disadvantage on my part. I start heading for the

stairs, hopefully leading to the main level of the house. When i turn the bend to start climbing, i

see a table. A small wooden table. What a weird place to put one. I see a few papers on the

table and they look like they are not important and just left there. No need for me to look at it. I

am about half way up the stairs, when i hear a sound. I pause and turn to listen. I hear nothing.

So i continue to climb. That's when i heard paper shuffle. It's coming behind me, so i quickly

whip around and see the papers in mid air, like they are knocked over by wind. I quickly skip

steps, and whip open the door, jut to be knocked into a hard body.

"Well, well, well, where do you think you are going?" I hear the disgusting voice of Hadar say.

I start trying to punch him with all my might, and try to find a good spot to put my pencil in. I

quickly make up my mind and stab the pencil in the middle of his neck. It is not like i had a lot

of options. I heared him cry out in pain, and push me backwards. Unfortunately i am at the top

of the stairs, and by being pushed back i fall down the stairs. I am airborne for less then a

second, and then i feel somebody grip my shoulders. Not in a kind way. I will have purple

bruises. Ouch. I look up to see that Gage was holding me up. That's why the papers moved. He

was behind me.

"You, You You...", Hadar was fumbling for words, while he ripped out the pencil with a hiss.

Congrats Rose, this was an epic fail. I push out of Gage's arms. I run away from them. Looking

for something, anything, to use as a weapon. I run over to the tv. Maybe if i kick it hard enough i

can get a piece of glass. I kick with all my might. It quivers, but does not shatter. I feel wind,

and i turn around to see Hadar and Gage behind me. I cross my hands over my chest and look

at them. They have two different emotions on their face. Hadar has rage. And Gage just is

looking calm. "Calm down Hadar, there is barely a scratch on your skin."

"while it still hurt.", Hadar said, while rubbing the spot where i stabbed him.

"Just stop. We should be celebrating, Stage 2 of our plan is in action.", Gage smiles politely at

me.

I try and fail to raise one of my eyebrows. "May I ask what your plans are?"

Hadar shrugs at Gage, and they both seem to agree to tell me. At least now i knew what was

going on. How long have i even been gone?

"As we hoped, people back at court are scared out of their mind, and Dimitri, is almost, if you

would, going crazy."

I sighed. When were they going to get that he did not like me any more. My family is Lissa. No

one else is in the picture. Hadar finally speaks up, "Dimitri would practically do anything right

now to get you back, but because of our amazing "hiding powers" they can not find you. We

sent a message to them, hopefully they are not to stupid to trace the trail and find out where we

are, and follow our request." Silence.

"What exactly is your request?" I finally ask after they did not say anything.

"To send in Dimitri and Princess Lissa, to our hide out. And only them. If not we will, just might

have to kill you." Hadar says, while circling me from behind.

"They will never do that!" I scream, and i have a right to. They will never send Lissa in without

guardians.

"You never know, Dimitri was quite fond of you." Gage whispers.

Oh good! This is good for Lissa, but horrible for me. Dimitri would never send in her for me. He

has to protect her, i am just a guardian.

**I am soooooo sorry that i did not update all summer! **

**I have been soo busy and i have not had the time.**

**But i am getting back into a schedule, and updates should be very regular. :)**

**Next chapter = Next week if i get enough reviews**

**Next chapter is Dimitri's point of view**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Cough cough..um anyone out there?**

I know it was been forever and ever since i updated, but i discovered a thing called tumblr...and that more or less took over my life :)

But back on with the story

I am on a writers block. I can not think of what to write. I need suggestions or anything helpful and intriguing to help bring that "spark" back to life. I am hopefully going to finish the story, if i can have suggestions and a few helpful ideas to get me going.

Does anyone have any?

any at all?

Review or PM me if you have one, or just to show me you are still going to read it.

Thanks

Ps. If you have a tumblr, follow me... i follow back xD

lockedupmem0ries(DOT)tumblr(DOT) com


End file.
